


the red moment

by wonhee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: The end of the red moment. But Kihyun didn’t mind, as he turned his focus back to the man in front of him. The cool, yet nerdy, the gorgeous, seriously messy weird man he called his boyfriend. Kihyun’s personal red moment.





	the red moment

Seoul was in that moment. That moment Kihyun liked to describe as the red moment; when everything seemed to be at a standstill as Kihyun walked home from work. It had previously rained, and the leftover dew glimmered on buildings draped in the colours of the sunset. Kihyun inhaled, smelled that stale smell that rain seemed to always leave; mixed with the aroma of food from the nearby street vendors. With the sun going down, the autumn chill coursed through Kihyun’s bones. Shivering slightly, he walked faster, eager to get back to his apartment.

“Why the red moment?” Hoseok had asked when Kihyun first described it to him.

“I don’t know, it’s just the vibrancy, the excitement, the feeling that anything could happen in that single moment. A moment as bold and incredible as the colour red.”

Hoseok had laughed, head thrown back as he lightly tapped Kihyun on the arm, “you pretentious little shit.” Kihyun had laughed too, eyes focused on the way Hoseok’s hair shook as he laughed, brown curls framing his eyes. Kihyun had fallen for him then; fallen for the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed, and the way he had to stop himself by covering his mouth with his hands, shoulders still shaking slightly.

“I seriously think I just fell for you.” Kihyun had stated and grinned as Hoseok’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Kihyunnie I-”

“It’s okay you don’t have to say anything, I just had to say it. You know us pretentious English lit students. Can’t keep anything in.” Kihyun had joked, reaching over to ruffle Hoseok’s hair.

“No you idiot.” Hoseok had replied, catching Kihyun’s hand in mid-air and looking at him, smile evident in his eyes. “I was gonna say it took you long enough.”

Kihyun grinned, blush rising to his cheek as he remembered the way Hoseok had looked at him then, with a gaze that made Kihyun feel vulnerable and raw, like Hoseok suddenly knew all of his secrets through that gaze alone. Kihyun was the first to look away.

He sighed as his phone started ringing, pulling him out of his memories and back to Seoul. Glancing down at his phone, Kihyun smiled. Hoseok.

“Baby you see that sunset?” Hoseok asked, voice a bit raspy, evident that he just woke up.

“Of course, if I don’t notice beautiful sunsets who else will. You were sleeping?”

“Hmm I just felt a bit ill so I took a little nap. Are you almost home? I miss you.”

Kihyun’s heart fluttered, the way it always did when Hoseok referred to his apartment as _home_. Hoseok had his own apartment of course, a cheap one he lived in with his best friend Minhyuk. But it was Kihyun’s apartment he spent the majority of his time in. It was Kihyun’s closet that had more of his clothes in than Kihyun’s, to a point where wearing Hoseok’s shirts whether by accident or on purpose just became a daily thing. It was his apartment that had Hoseok’s music sheets scattered on the table and Hoseok’s favourite mug in the cabinet and Hoseok’s favourite pairs of shoes, and that ridiculous drone he had gotten even though Kihyun despised it. It was _their_ home.

“Yeah, just walking up now. Though maybe I should take a quick detour to the drug store your voice doesn’t sound good. I don’t want you to fall ill if it’s preventable. Should I make you soup too?”

“Kihyunnie,” Hoseok laughed, “we have some cold medicine left I’ve already taken that. I don’t object to the soup though.”

“Alright I’m in the lift now I’ll be up in a second.”

“Okay. I love you. Hurry up.”

“I’m outside the door, but someone’s distracting me from finding my keys.” Kihyun answered, rolling his eyes as the door swung open and there he was. In his half naked glory, black hair messy atop his head. He still looked sleepy, pink lips plump and nose scrunching up as he tried to stop himself from sneezing.

“Welcome home!” He exclaimed rushing forward and Kihyun scoffed.

“Are you kidding me right now? It’s almost winter, you’re wearing nothing but shorts and you wonder why you’re falling ill?” Kihyun asked, attempting to look stern but knowing as well as Hoseok did that he could never be mad at him.

“Not even a hug Kihyunnie, that’s cold. I was waiting for you all day too.” Hoseok complained, pouting and Kihyun sighed, reaching forward and entwining their fingers.

“You’re so lucky I love you.”

“I know.” Hoseok answered, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Kihyun’s forehead. “I would make out with you right here and now baby, but I wouldn’t want you falling ill.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, leaning up and capturing Hoseok’s mouth with as much force as he could muster. He felt Hoseok smile, his large hands cupping Kihyun’s face.

“I really missed you today.” Kihyun stated when they finally broke apart.

“You say that every time you come home.”

“That’s ‘cus I miss you every day. Now please let’s go inside it’s genuinely freezing and I have soup to make you.” Kihyun replied, pulling Hoseok inside.

“Okay so you know how Minhyuk kept going on and on about some cute tall guy he met a coffee shop right-” Hoseok started, trailing behind Kihyun to the kitchen. Kihyun listened attentively as he cooked, always fascinated with how excited Hoseok could get about the little things. How his arms would move animatedly and he’d talk and talk and talk barely drawing a breath.

Even as Kihyun placed the soup in front of him and he practically gulped it down. He kept talking, informing Kihyun of how Minhyuk had made a total fool of himself in front of the guy. Resting his chin on his hands, Kihyun watched him, small content smile on his face.

“-and yeah, he managed to get his number but refuses to tell me the guy’s name, he thinks I’ll go to the coffee shop and embarrass him. I’m not embarrassing am I Kihyunnie?” Hoseok finally finished. Kihyun reached over the table, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re seriously the most embarrassing person I’ve ever met in my life, and Minhyuk once tried to eat his own toes that one time at the park.”

Hoseok laughed, eyes shining as he pressed a kiss to Kihyun’s hand.

“Yeah but you love me for it.”

“I do, I seriously do.” Kihyun answered as Hoseok started another story, this time about how he almost lost some of his music sheets while he was on the balcony.

Hoseok always looked beautiful no matter what he did, Kihyun thought, he always looked vibrant and beautiful. Tearing his eyes away from Hoseok for a moment, Kihyun gazed outside to see the last of the sunset disappearing beyond the horizon. The end of the red moment. But Kihyun didn’t mind, as he turned his focus back to the man in front of him. The cool, yet nerdy, the gorgeous, seriously messy weird man he called his boyfriend. Kihyun’s personal red moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for fluff and being pretentious like kihyun - i think i managed both
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
